


Баки покоряет интернет

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Медиа-фик, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Написано по заявке на фест в соо на дайриБКФ IV - 20 (25) - Пресс-служба ЩИТа трудится не покладая рук. ЩИТ - открытая организация, а еще простым парням и девчонкам из пресс-службы нужно отрабатывать свои нормативы. Поэтому ЩИТ готов предоставить своих спикеров на любые темы: садоводство и фондовый рынок, ипотечное кредитование и блюдо дня в модной сети ресторанов, топ хит-парада и свежие серии сериалов. Все что угодно в общем. Поскольку Баки добрый, а в основном потому, что новое, еще не "заезженное" лицо в команде, то отдуваться придется именно ему. Каким образом Баки отвечает на вопросы - личный комментарий, письменный ответ на запрос, или пресс-служба сама пишет за него ответы (согласовывает с ним финальный вариант или нет) - на усмотрение. Мешок конфет за гиенящего Стива.Имеются расхождения с заявкой, а именно:пресслужба не Щита, а Старк Индастриз, гиенящего Стива вообще в кадре нет, от заявки только суть - Баки отвечает на вопросы.Старбакс очень за кадром. Прямо очень. Настолько, что это джен.





	Баки покоряет интернет

— Итак, кхм... Привет. Я никогда этого не делал, но Марион из пиар-отдела уверила, что нет ничего сложного. Допустим, — Баки кивнул самому себе. — Но это странно. И даже жутко — разговаривать с собственной головой. Вам-то ничего, вы потом будете смотреть, а мне странно. Боже, да в наше время фотографирующих себя людей в лучшем случае просто считали больными. В общем... Вы присылаете очень много писем с вопросами в Отдел по связям с общественностью, и они решили, что это хорошая идея — заставить кого-то отвечать на вопросы на камеру, а потом выкладывать это на Ютуб. Я уже знаю, что такое Ютуб и хочу от лица ветеранов Башни Мстителей поблагодарить создателей видео с котиками. Видео с котиками никогда не бывает много. Спасибо. Продолжайте в том же духе. 

— Вообще, логично, если бы это был Стив. Но Стиви успел удрать из конференц-зала. А я заснул. — Баки нахмурился, недовольно глядя в сторону и вспоминая, что скотина-Бартон успел нарисовать целый ус, прежде чем Баки проснулся и остановил подлого предателя. Что поделать, он очень плохо спал с тех пор, как вообще вспомнил, что такое — спать. К тому моменту, когда Марион закончила зачитывать предложение, в зале осталась только Пеппер, внимательно слушавшая доклад, и Баки, пытающийся пальцем оттереть усы, глядя в маленькое зеркальце, оставленное сердобольной Наташей. Зеркальце было круглым и со всех сторон остро заточенным. Так что Баки оставил его себе, в качестве компенсации морального ущерба, ведь Наташа — мерзавка! — прекрасно видела, что собирается делать Бартон и даже не подумала остановить его.

— Мстители должны поддерживать положительный имидж среди населения, этому очень поспособствует почти живой разговор, — хорошенькая Марион закрыла папку и уставилась сначала на начальницу, потом на Баки, хлопая круглыми глазами. 

Пеппер не могла взять на себя еще одну обязанность помимо тех, что уже лежали на ней, и Баки, скрепя сердце, согласился. Марион заверила, что вопросы они отберут сами, оставят только самые адекватные, и потом возьмут на себя комментарии и новые вопросы, от Баки требуется только записать видео. Он и так тянул с этим почти целую неделю, а сейчас, когда он все равно остался в Башне один, пока все остальные на задании, ДЖАРВИС предложил заняться выполнением обещания. 

— Черт, — Баки вынырнул из потока мыслей и обнаружил, что больше двух минут просто пялился в стену. — Надеюсь, это вырежут потом. Я задумался, простите. Итак... Короче, кому-то надо было отвечать на ваши вопросы, и это оказался я. Хотя, если честно, я не понимаю: люди, вы серьезно хотите знать, какую последнюю книгу прочитала Черная Вдова и какая любимая еда у Капитана Америка? Мне всегда казалось, что такие вещи — это достояние, максимум, семьи или друзей. Да и написано вроде на официальном сайте, что Стив любит яблочный пирог. Хотя, по секрету, первой в списке стоило бы поставить пиццу с ананасами. Или курицу с ананасами. Любое блюдо с ананасами, в общем. Но это не патриотично. Поэтому пирог. По классическому рецепту. С яблоками и корицей, чтобы начинка — режешь — и вытекала, горячая, сладкая... — Баки прижмурился и вздохнул — хотелось есть. — ДЖАРВИС, закажи, пожалуйста, доставку в индийском ресторане. И яблочный пирог. 

— Сделаю, мистер Барнс. 

— Спасибо, — Баки привычно нашел глазок камеры, кивнул ИИ и улыбнулся. Он так и не привык к тому, что ДЖАРВИС был лишь машиной. По его мнению, тот, с кем можно обсудить только что прочитанный фильм или вкусовые качества еды из нового ресторана, не может считаться просто машиной. Баки, как и Тони, общался с ДЖАРВИСом как с другом. 

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — Баки деловито перебрал карточки. — Тут у меня десять вопросов. Пиар-отдел пообещали мне, что будут выбирать самые интересные, а видео будем записывать короткие, потому что длинные никто не смотрит. Так что пишите в комментариях ваши вопросы, но знайте, что их приходит просто неисчислимое количество, и мы просто физически не сможем ответить на все. У нас и так целых три человека проводят каждый свой день, читая ваши послания. Я видел некоторые из них и считаю, что этим самоотверженным ребятам слишком мало платят для этого дерьма. 

— Сегодня, для затравки, вопросы обычные. Не самые скучные, но и не самые странные. Первый вопрос получен через сайт Старк Индастриз, задавший его подписался именем 285Киноман763972. Парень, надеюсь, это не код от твоей банковской ячейки. И почему ты хочешь знать, какой фильм Мстители могут назвать лучшим фильмом столетия? Ну. Поскольку вместо Мстителей один я, а говорить за них я не могу, вам достанется достаточно размытый ответ. Я всего восемь месяцев как пришел в себя, и месяца три как начал знакомиться с кинематографом. В данный момент я смотрю фильмографии Хаяо Миядзаки и Кристофера Нолана по совету ИскИна ДЖАРВИСа. ДЖАРВИС подбирает мне фильмы, потому что Мстители на самом деле способны развязать практически гражданскую войну, решая, какой фильм мы со Стивом должны посмотреть следующим. Вчера вечером я посмотрел "Престиж", а сегодня утром "Мой сосед Тоторо". Их нельзя сравнивать, мне понравились оба. За Стива могу сказать, что он любит всякую лабуду вроде "Трамвай "Желание" или "Серенада солнечной долины". Парню никак не могут доказать, что Аймакс и Долби Атмос изобрели не просто так. Что поделать — он жутко старомоден. Да, черт, он был старомоден еще во времена нашего детства в двадцатые, — Баки тепло улыбался, глядя куда-то внутрь себя, потом встряхнулся и отложил первую карточку. 

— Синяя или красная, хочет узнать Тринити***<3, — Баки вздохнул. — Мне сказали, что это из "Матрицы" и пришлось посмотреть ее вчера тоже. Насыщенный был у меня денек. Кхм. Крутой фильм. Но ваш вопрос... — он положил карточки на стол и потер лицо руками. — Фильм, на самом деле, поднимает куда больше вопросов, чем принято считать. Я большую часть жизнь провел под синей таблеткой, — Баки показал кавычки в воздухе. — Как бы ни была сложна и горька правда, я бы хотел выбрать красную. 

Карточка отправилась к первой на край стола.

— Если бы вы могли выучить иностранный язык, какой бы язык это был? Катриона из Милуоки. Хм... Дайте подумать, какой я еще не знаю. Возможно, японский. Никогда не было миссий в Японии, поэтому учить не приходилось. Или, может быть, какие-то индейские диалекты. Или языки малых народностей, точно не знаю, — Баки усмехнулся. — Не слишком удачный вопрос для меня. 

— Итак, следующий. Бейсбол. Это весь вопрос? Что вы хотели этим сказать, Мистер Макбрайт? Люблю ли я этот вид спорта? За какую команду болею? Что думаю насчет наших шансов в ближайшей Олимпиаде? В любом случае, в любой биографии Капитана Америка написано, что мы болели за Доджерс. Теперь мы в них разочарованы, — Баки попытался скопировать выражение "Капитан Америка разочарован в тебе, сынок", но рассмеялся, глядя на свои попытки в окне вебкамеры. — Мы еще об этом не думали. Соревновательный спорт не является нашим приоритетом. 

— Вопрос номер пять от пользователя ДжексонвильВОгне. Самый злодейский злодей в вашей практике. — Баки сразу отложил карточку и, сложив руки на столе, устроил на них подбородок. — Это слишком личный вопрос, я бы сказал. Каждый злодей опасен по-своему, к каждому из них нужно найти подход. У каждого есть мотивы, которые могут быть близки каждому из нас. И в первую очередь, злодей — это ты сам. Не надо думать, что супергерои сражаются с кем-то немыслимым. Каждый из нас человек, у каждого есть свои демоны. Мы каждый день сражаемся с ними, и иногда они заставляют нас творить ужасные вещи. А иногда нас заставляют другие люди. Я тоже злодей. Я не снимаю с себя ответственности за то, что сделал: пусть мной управляли, и сам я даже не был в состоянии осознать себя, я помню, и это мои руки в крови. 

Баки замолчал и отвернулся вместе со стулом. Ему нужно было пару минут чтобы прийти в себя.   
Он повернулся только когда покрасневшие глаза снова стали нормальными.

— Итак, — он прокашлялся, потому что голос оказался слишком хриплым. — Шестой вопрос на сегодня от Сандры из Нью-Йорка. Любимая песня. — Баки улыбнулся. — Знаешь, Сандра, я вообще очень люблю музыку. Я люблю танцевать, слушать музыку и петь, хоть и совсем не умею этого делать. Так что я пока что слушаю вообще все. ДЖАРВИС открывает мне чарты месяца, я слушаю все подряд, а тех исполнителей, кто особенно нравится, прошу отыскать в Спотифай. Я учусь пользоваться современными сервисами, но пока еще не очень уверенно чувствую себя. Буквально на днях я открыл для себя Coldplay, это если конкретизировать на этот момент.

ДЖАРВИС предпочел не подавать голос, вместо этого на экране монитора всплыло сообщение, что заказанная еда прибудет в течение пяти минут. 

— ДЖАРВИС сообщает, что моя индийская еда скоро прибудет, поэтому заканчиваем в темпе. Суперсолдатам нужно много есть, — прокомментировал Баки и вернулся к карточкам. — На седьмой вопрос, я, можно сказать, уже ответил в самом начале видео, — Баки смущенно улыбнулся. — Я люблю Ютуб-каналы с видео про котиков, а иногда мне нравится смотреть обзоры на новинки, правда, большую часть отсылок я все равно не могу понять, поэтому приходится наверстывать. Так что обзоры я смотрю довольно редко. Хейли, вас устроил такой ответ? 

— Восьмой вопрос. Какие пары сложились среди Мстителей. — Баки фыркнул. — Читал я эти слухи из желтой прессы, С3РО-4774. Но поскольку я не самоубийца обсуждать возможные романтические отношения Мстителей, а вы некорректно составили вопрос, подарив мне лазейку, отвечу, что работают Мстители обычно группой, при этом у любой пары подготовлены методы эффективного взаимодействия. 

За спиной Баки открылась дверь, и въехал Дамми, держа манипулятором пакет с доставкой. 

— О, вот и моя еда, — прокомментировал Баки, когда, выдохнув, успокоил зачастившее сердце. В очередной раз он напомнил себе, что в Башне он в безопасности. Вообще, он знал это. Но иногда накатывало. — Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, Дамми. А вообще, прилично есть на камеру, записывая видео? Это можно потом вырезать. 

— Это Сториз, мистер Барнс, — тихо пояснил ДЖАРВИС. — Все в прямом эфире. 

— О. — Отозвался Баки. — Ого. — И даже немного покраснел. — Тогда я хочу извиниться за паузы. Я, повторюсь, еще не очень хорош в сервисах. А разве на Ютубе есть Сториз? 

— Мы на официальном сайте Старк-Индастриз. Превью и ссылки на видео будут размещены на Ютубе, в Инстаграме, Фейсбуке, Твиттере и Тамблере, — отрапортовал ДЖАРВИС. 

— Спасибо за информацию, ДЖАРВИС, — слабо улыбнулся Баки. — Не буду теперь повторять это в конце видео. А у меня тем временем еда остывает, поэтому быстро разберемся с оставшимися двумя вопросами. Девятый вопрос от Стрелка69, вопрос, которым меня доставали Соколиный глаз, Сокол и Тони Старк, пока я наконец не послал их всех подальше. Звездные войны или Стартрек. Отвечу вам, Стрелок69 то же самое, что я сказал парням — в Звездных войнах слишком много драмы, а Стартрек напомнил мне нас со Стивом. Из них двоих мне больше нравится Стартрек, Оригинальный сериал, потому что он... спокойный. Спецэффекты и быстрое развитие событий это, конечно, хорошо, но иногда мне хочется, чтобы все было по-старому — неспешно и под дурацкую музыку.

— И последний на сегодня вопрос, потому что я не хочу разогревать свою курицу тандури. Возможен ли прием в Мстители, спрашивает Белый-Желтый-И-Еще-Один. Возможен, людей никогда не бывает много, потому что злодеи не переводятся. Присылайте свои резюме. На этом вопросы сегодня закончились. Задавайте новые вопросы в комментариях. Я, правда, не знаю, когда будет новое видео, но, подозреваю, пиар-отдел так просто с меня не слезет. С вами был Баки Барнс. Пока. 

Баки захлопнул крышку ноутбука и шумно выдохнул. 

— Ладно. Я справился. Вроде. ДЖАРВИС? 

— Все было не так плохо, мистер Барнс. Лучше, чем я ожидал, учитывая, что вы делали это в первый раз. 

— Спасибо за комплимент. Включи мне, пожалуйста, что-нибудь из списка-на-просмотр. Легкое. Присоединишься? — спросил Баки, распаковывая контейнеры с едой. — А ты, Дамми?

— Как всегда, — отозвался ИскИн, а Дамми тихонько согласно пискнул.


End file.
